Battle for the Psychiator
by Renee the Rabid Squirrel
Summary: What would happen if Toad joined the X-Men in disguise as someone else? This is my first x-men fic, and I actually did this at the beginning of gr. 8. Please review and I hope you like it. *complete*
1. Deceit of the Wicked

A/N: Hey all! This is the first part of a story that I did a while back for a  
school assignment, believe it or not. Second chapter to come out later, the  
story is done, I just have to get to my dad's at some point and load it on.  
Enjoy the story, and please review!  
  
X-Men: Battle for the Psychiator  
  
"Which do you think would suit you best... sir?" asked the salesclerk. Toad smiled slyly  
and chose a purple striped suit and a long black wig. " Excellent choice, sir." The salesclerk  
bustled about, trying to find a bag to put the costume in. "It's all right, I don't need a bag," said  
Toad. He paid for the suit and left the store.  
Walking through the rain, Toad found the subway stairs. The weird thing was, there  
were no subways in Tampa Bay. This was actually the secret headquarters of the X-Men. He  
chuckled to himself, and put on the suit and wig.  
Meanwhile, deep in the subway, Jean Grey, Storm and Cyclops were waiting for  
Wolverine to show up for their meeting. "I can't believe this! He was supposed to be here an  
hour ago!" said Jean.   
"Calm down. He'll be here soon," said Storm. Cyclops was deep in thought.  
"Hey, fearless leader, where is he?"   
"Jean, you can find that out better than I can. Use your powers." Jean felt around for  
another presence.   
"Hey guys, someone's in the tunnel."  
"Must be Wolverine! I was getting worried," said Cyclops.  
Jean spoke. "It's definitely not him. It's another man, that much I know."  
Toad kept walking through the tunnel at a steady pace. "They've probably figured out  
someone's coming by now," thought Toad. "only they have no idea who it is." With that thought  
in mind, he walked faster.  
"If it's not Wolverine, then who is it?"asked Storm.  
"I don't know. One of us should go and meet this guy, whoever he is."  
"Good idea Jean," said Cyclops. "how about you go? Just read his mind and find out  
what he wants."  
"Fine," she said. "and Cyclops?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have tomorrow off?"  
"We'll see." Jean left the cave and went into the tunnel.  
Toad saw Jean walking towards him. He got nervous, remembering she could read  
minds, but then relaxed. He had a mind block, compliments of Magneto, his recent boss.  
"Hey, you!" said Jean. "Who are you anyway?"  
Toad smiled and said in a deep voice much unlike his own: "My name is Tyson Parker. I  
wish to join the X-Men." Jean tried reading his mind, but there was a block. Odd, she thought.  
"So what exactly is your power, Mr. Parker?" questioned Jean.  
"I'm an extremely agile person." and Toad then proceeded to jump at blinding speed  
around the tunnel.   
"Come with me," Jean motioned for Toad to follow. He did so quite quickly.  
"What's taking Jean so long? She should be able to meet the person and come back here  
in five minutes, tops!"  
"Maybe for you, Wolverine, but you forget that Jean is slower than you, and she has to  
read the person's mind, and figure out what to do with them afterwards. Besides, she has to walk  
back." After saying her piece, Storm walked over to the mirror and started to comb her long hair.  
"I'm sure she'll be back soon. It's just taking her a bit longer."  
"Somehow I doubt that, Storm." argued Wolverine.  
Back in the tunnel, Toad and Jean approached the cave. After walking through the cave  
for some time, Jean led Toad towards a large metal door. She punched in the security code. The  
door opened to reveal Cyclops, Wolverine and Storm earnestly awaiting her return. Jean cleared  
her throat, then spoke. "Fellow X-Men, this is Tyson Parker. He wishes to join the X-Men.  
Cyclops walked over to Toad. "Does he have any powers?"  
"Yes, he moves with amazing speed and agility, but you know that you have the final say  
in this, eh Cyclops?"  
"I know." Cyclops thought for a moment. Then he motioned for the others to follow him  
into a private room. Toad was left outside.  
Once inside the room, Storm started talking at a mile a minute. " I don't care if that guy  
was the hope for dying souls, I still don't trust him." Wolverine decided to interrupt.  
"You know, if he found our headquarters, we can't really turn him down. He could easily  
join forces with Magneto or someone else."  
"But how do we know he isn't with Magneto?"  
"He most definitely isn't, Storm."  
"And how would you know, Jean?"  
"I tried to read his mind. There was a block on it. And there is no way Magneto could be  
that smart."   
"You have a point there," said Cyclops. "I've decided."  
"You sure, Cyclops?"  
"Yes, Wolverine. It's too risky to let him be swayed."  
Toad was waiting anxiously outside the door. Out of the door came the X-Men. Cyclops  
spoke first. "Welcome to the X-men, Tyson."  
Introductions were made; the meeting took place, and afterwards the X-Men and Toad  
went back to their homes, wherever they might be. In toad's case, it was Magneto's lair.  
Toad arrived at the shed behind the entry of Busch Gardens theme park. A guard was  
there. Toad whispered the password into the guard's ear and stepped into the shed. Inside the  
shed there was an elevator, which Toad rode down to the basement. Upon exiting the elevator,  
he saw Magneto sitting on his 'throne', an old chair from the Dinosaur ride at Busch Gardens.  
"Well?" said Magneto. "How did you do?"  
"I am now the newest member of the X-Men," Toad said with a chuckle.  
"Excellent. I want you to find out as much information as possible. When is their next  
meeting?"  
"Tomorrow, boss."  
"Find out what their plan are to protect Florida, and what part."  
"Yes, sir. But what is your plan?"  
Magneto smirked, pointed to a glowing sphere and bragged: " I am going to use the  
psychiator sphere which I used to get you past Jean to get mind control over the world's military  
so I can rule the world. Hahahahahahaaaaaa!!"  
"And uh, you plan to start with Florida?"  
"Yes, now go. I have important work to do." Toad excused himself and left.  
The next day there was another meeting in the 'subway' cave. The meeting went pretty  
normally until toad let it slide that a psychiator was missing from the Tampa Bay Science  
Centre.  
  
Heehee! A cliffhanger! Like I said, I have to get to my dad's before I can crank out the next  
chapter, it is done, it's just that I'm going to be in Ottawa for Canada Day and I'm leaving on the  
28th, and I won't come back until the 2nd. Please review, and I hope you like it! 


	2. Confrontation at Busch Gardens

  
Chapter 2  
A/N: Hey guys! It's here ! Sorry it took so long, but hey, I was busy on a trip, like I said   
before. I don't own the X-Men.  
  
  
"I think it's Magneto!" Yelled Wolverine. "He definitely won't get away with this."  
"Calm down. We have to figure out why he needs it. If it even is Magneto behind   
this." After finishing her sentence, Storm walked over to Cyclops. "What do you think?"  
"I think," he said "We should charge him full force and spoil whatever plans he   
has for the psychiator."   
"All right!" exclaimed Jean.  
"What does this psychiator do?" inquired Storm.  
"We'll figure that out later. Let's go!" shouted Wolverine as he raced through the   
tunnel.  
"Stop! We have no idea where his hideout is." said Storm.  
"There's an old shed by Busch Gardens," said Toad.  
"And why would that help us?" challenged Jean.  
"Because, it's heavily guarded everywhere." Cyclops and the other agreed with   
Toad, and made their way to the theme park.  
Once there, Jean took out the guards with a nearby boulder and the X-Men darted   
into the shed with Toad. The elevator stood before them. They stepped in and Cyclops   
pushed the basement button.  
Toad was thinking to himself; " Good, I'll get these two groups of idiots fighting   
while I get the psychiator and rule the world myself! Heeheeheeheeeee!"  
"We're at the bottom." Toad's thoughts were interrupted by Cyclops.  
Once the elevator door opened, there stood Magneto, very surprised and   
extremely angry. "What are you doing? I asked you to report information about them to   
me, not bring them for questioning!"  
"Who's he talking about?" said Wolverine.  
"It's Tyson! Magneto must have used the psychiator to install a mind block on   
him so I couldn't read his mind!" raged Jean.   
"I have no time for this. I'm off to conquer the world!"  
"You'll never get out of here alive!" screamed Storm as she began to gather a lot   
of lighting energy above ground. "Say goodnight!" she shrieked as the lightning ripped   
through five floors and Magneto, killing him in the process.   
Meanwhile, Wolverine was trying desperately to get a hold on Toad, but he was   
so fast it was impossible. He eventually got away, grabbed the psychiator and said "So   
long, X-Suckers! Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!", ran out of the building and   
disappeared.   
"Welcome to Orlando. Population being counted" read the road sign. "Soon,"   
Toad thought, "I will be rid of those stupid X-Men for- CRASH!! A huge bolt of   
lightning struck the car, followed by a massive hailstorm. By the time the paramedics   
arrived, Toad was dead, and Storm was long gone.  
  
  
The End  
That's it, that's all! Review, tell me what you think, and I hope you liked my story of the   
X-Men (my first) which I wrote in October '00.  



End file.
